A computer processor is hardware in a computer system responsible for performing arithmetical, logical, and input/output operations of a computer program. The computer processor can be carried on a circuit board connected to a motherboard. The computer processor can receive power from a power supply unit in the computer system, or from the motherboard. Power is supplied to various components in the computer processor.